1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a rotary latch for receiving a striker that is movable relative to the latch, and for releasably retaining the striker to selectively arrest relative movement between the striker and the latch. More specifically, the present invention relates to a rotary latch of the type having a U-shaped housing with spaced, overlying side walls that define a pair of aligned notches for receiving a relatively movable striker, with a pair of rotary jaw members being carried between the side walls and being connected to the housing for rotation about axes that are located on opposite sides of the notches for releasably retaining a striker in the notches, and with a resilient bumper block being carried by the housing for cushioning the latching action as the jaw members rotate to a latched position wherein the striker is embraced to releasably retain the striker within the notches of the housing.
2. Prior Art
Rotary latch mechanisms of a wide variety of types and configurations have been proposed for such uses as retaining closures of various forms in closed positions.
A number of rotary latch proposals call for the use of a pair of opposed, rotary jaw members that are designed to embrace and releasably retain a striker to hold a closure closed. Other rotary latch proposals employ a pair of jaw members that receive a striker, but with only one of the jaws being rotatable to grasp a striker. Still other rotary latch proposals employ a single rotary jaw that receives a striker and pivots between latched and unlatched positions to selectively retain and release the striker.
One form of rotary latch mechanism that employs a pair of opposed rotary jaw members for engaging a striker, and that has enjoyed good commercial acceptance, is sold by Eberhard Manufacturing Company Division of The Eastern Company, Cleveland, Ohio 44136 under the model designations 400 R and 400 L. This form of latch is a relatively heavy duty unit that includes a riveted housing assembly formed from metal stampings, with the assembled housing being of generally U-shaped configuration and having a base wall that extends between a pair of spaced, parallel-extending side walls. Three rivets interconnect the side walls at spaced locations. Each of the rivets journals a separate one of three relatively rotatable operating elements that are housed between the side walls, namely a pair of rotary jaw members and a rotary pawl member. A separate torsion spring coil extends about each of the rivets, with each of the spring coils having a projecting spring arm that biases its associated operating element in a desired direction of rotation relative to the housing assembly. A pair of aligned notches are formed in the side walls of the housing assembly to receive a striker. The rotary jaw members have recess formations that face toward the notches for receiving and embracing a striker as the striker moves into the notches, with the rotary jaw members being configured to rotate concurrently about their respective axes as the striker is moved into the notches so as to latchingly engage the striker. As the striker moves progressively farther into the notches, the pawl engages one of the rotary jaw members in a progressive ratcheting type of action that prevents unlatching rotation of the rotary jaw members. Release of the latch is effected by rotating the pawl to a release position
Another form of relatively heavy duty rotary latch that has enjoyed good commercial acceptance is depicted in FIGS. 14-24 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,642 issued Mar. 23, 1982 to John V. Pastva, Jr. and assigned to The Eastern Company. However, the principal elements of the rotary latch of the Pastva patent (see FIGS. 21-24 thereof) include only one rotatable jaw, together with one non-rotatable jaw and a rotatable pawl. The pawl and the jaws are mounted in a riveted housing assembly much like that which is utilized in the above-described model 400 R and 400 L products of Eberhard.
Still other forms of rotary latches of relatively large and relatively small size that have enjoyed good commercial acceptance are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,457,146 and 4,177,656 issued July 3, 1984 and Dec. 11, 1979, respectively, to Lee S. Weinerman and Edwin W. Davis, respectively, and assigned to The Eastern Company. Each of these patents discloses a rotary latch that employs a single rotary jaw or bolt that rotates to receive and releasably retain a striker.
As will be readily understood by those skilled in the art, many of the various forms of rotary latches that embody prior proposals are intended for use in relatively specialized applications, i.e., where there are specific needs for latches that can withstand particular types and magnitudes of loading, that will conform to certain limits of space availability, that conform to other special dimensional requirements, and/or that are designed to withstand certain specific types of wear and abuse. Many of the specialty rotary latches that have been proposed to date are designed for use with specially configured strikers that aid the latches in establishing securely latched connections that will hold associated closures closed in the presence of severe vibration, operational abuse, tampering and the like.
Despite a proliferation of rotary latch proposals, there remains a need for a simple and inexpensive rotary latch that is usable in a wide variety of light-duty latching applications, that occupies a minimum of space, that incorporates a minimal number of operating components, that can be used with any of a wide variety of simply-configured strikers, that can be operated (i.e., "unlatched") using any of a wide variety of connecting linkages, rods, cables or the like, and/or that can be operated simply by fingertip engagement with an actuating lever.